


Yes Or No Game

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [34]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:18:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky makes you play a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Or No Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [I_love_Marvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_Marvel/gifts).



> Suggested by I_LoVe_Marvel: I loved the idea so I went ahead and wrote something for it x

You had been curled up in the living room of the Avenger’s tower or really Tony’s tower, still in your pajamas on a Sunday with a book, you’d been wanting to read for ages but never finding the time to do so, in your hands. You’d been enjoying the rather quiet morning with everyone else still in bed or outside already when Bucky shuffled in, lifted your legs and sat down placing them gently in his lap. 

“Hey, Buck...?” You looked up from your book at the man, whose hair at that moment was in a very crooked bun which had you smiling, who was staring at you intently giving away that he wanted to speak with you not simply enjoy your company.

You and Bucky didn’t speak that much, you wanted to, he was cute and he seemed like he could use someone to come out of his shell around...Bucky didn’t speak much period. You hesitated to talk to him simply because you didn’t want to add to his problems. You were generally rather negative about yourself. You were always pointing out some ‘flaw’ with yourself, some niggling issue. Whether that was the size of your thighs or the roundness of your stomach or simply the shape of your face. You weren’t sure how to approach him when you had your own things to work on and you certainly didn’t want to focus on your problems and drag Bucky into them when he was struggling with his own demons. Nonetheless it wasn’t surprising for him to sit by you, it was surprising for him to speak to you, however, rather than just sitting in silence. 

"Let's play the Yes or No game. You can only say yes once and no once.” You had the feeling he wasn’t really asking you to play rather than telling you, nonetheless you placed your bookmark down and closed your book, nodding at him to continue, going along with the odd line of conversation. 

“Number one: are you beautiful?" You frowned at him wondering where this was going and why he looked so gleeful, like a little cheeky school boy who was getting away with something. 

"No." You answered honestly, you didn’t feel too hot, although you felt bad about the way Bucky’s eyes dimmed and became sadder before perking up again as he went to ask the next question. 

“Number two: Are you lying?"

And you found yourself forced to say, "Yes." and you suddenly realised what he’d done, what he was so proud of. No matter what your answer to the first question you would always end up calling yourself beautiful, you would always be beautiful and something in your chest hurt in the best sort of way as you looked up at him and at how proud he looked, at the way this usually quiet man grinned and preened. 

“Bucky...” You weren’t sure what you wanted to say, thank you? No? Yes? You clever man? You wonderful man? You weren’t entirely sure. All you knew was that there was something positively endearing about him trying to get you to call yourself beautiful, trying to have you say the words maybe in an effort to get you to believe them and a tiny part of you kind of did. 

“You know you’re beautiful, right? No matter what, you’re beautiful.”

You didn’t know how to respond because there was something thrilling about him calling you beautiful, but there was also a struggle with how to answer. When was the last time someone had called you beautiful? When your mother saw your last facebook photo? When you went home at Christmas and saw your great Aunt? 

“Question number one: Are you a good man?” So you responded in the only way you could, your own form of a compliment. Taking his words and making them relevant to him, to the man who never felt good. Who felt like he was a bad person for what he’d been forced to do, rather than a good man for what he’d chosen to do. 

“No.” You felt Bucky run a hand over your calf, absentminded touches that you weren’t sure he was aware of. It hurt to see him feel that way about himself, but at the same time you realised maybe that was how he felt when you’d answered no as well. And maybe this want to help, to change that answer was exactly how he felt and exactly what would push you two closer together in the end.

“Question number two: Are you lying?” There was that cheekiness, that great pride in asking questions that only have one outcome, one positive outcome and the great pride taking in his answer.

“Yes.” And in his own realisation that you’d taken what he said and thrown it back at him. 

You nudged him with your foot and oddly enough winked, not something flirtatious or like Nat perhaps would, but more to reassure him that you two were good and that you wanted to spend more time with him, that you wanted him to help and you wanted to help him too. That maybe you could talk more. That you were thankful for his line of conversation. 


End file.
